


The One That Got Away

by ren_scum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_scum/pseuds/ren_scum
Comments: 1





	1. home.

*Ben*

It felt good to be home again. Ben hadn't been there in about 3 years. Leia and Han Solo were ready to move on from his childhood home and wanted him to live there. He initially said no, but after having a 2 hour conversation with his stubborn mother, he said yes. It may have been the home he grew up in, but it was a fresh start for young Ben Solo.

He had just recently made some changes in his life. He broke up with his girlfriend of 2 years, Jenna. He just wasn't ready to devote his life to someone who wouldn't commit to him fully. He spent a ton of time on the road as a photojournalist, so he didn't expect her to wait around for him, but he really would have preferred that she not cheat on him every time he was away. He moved out the same day he returned from a trip to Alaska when he overheard her on the phone with her ex-boyfriend telling him that she loved him. It didn't feel like his anyway.

He also decided he would stay near home and try to land a job at his Uncle Luke's company, Skywalker Magazine. He knew he wouldn't get hired just because they were family. He knew his uncle would make him wear a suit and tie, hand in a resumé, and show up for an interview just like everyone else. Good ol Uncle Luke never let anyone, including his own daughter Rey, get in unless they actually earned it. He was just ready to start over. He didn't care how.

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

The rain just wouldn't let up on this chilly Friday afternoon. He quickly grabbed his bags from the trunk of the taxi and ran up the steps to his new/old Brooklyn home, nearly slipping. He only knocked once when Leia immediately opened the front door, the smell of heavy garlic hitting him.

"Benny, my boy! Get in here!" she yelled.

"You know I hate that being called that," he chuckled. She waited for him to walk inside and take his coat off before embracing him. She was a whole foot shorter than him, yet nearly lifted him off the ground. He enjoyed her big bear hugs no matter how old he got, he just kept that to himself.

"Your father just left for the liquor store, he had to grab the good stuff for you," she says as she walks down the hall, back into the kitchen, "how was your flight?"

"It was fine, I treated myself to first cl-."

Ben hears a creak upstairs where his bedroom is.

"Is someone else here?" He looks up as if he could see through the ceiling.

A slight grin is on Leia's face. "Must be a rat, why don't you go check?"

"Oh nice, you're leaving me a home with rodents, have you called an exterminator?"

"Just go check, damn it!", she shooed him off.

Ben climbed up the stairs and walked a short way down the hall, passing vacation photos from Disneyworld, the corny Christmas photo he and his cousin Rey took in their Christmas sweaters, and the always embarrassing family portrait the Solo's had done when he was 11.

He stood at his door and heard yet another creak.   
_This isn't a fucking rat, they wouldn't make that much of a noise! What was I thinking coming up here?_

As he opens the door slowly, he sees his best friends, Poe and Finn, laying on their stomachs, legs folded upwards like teen girls at a slumber party, their hands resting under their chins, and holding back laughs.

"Mom was right, there is a rat, 2 of them," Ben grins before he jumps on to the bed and lands on them, causing Finn and Poe to grunt.

"I had a feeling he'd do this, why did I listen to you? We should've just hidden in the closet," Finn said as he was trying to get out from under Ben.

"Welcome home Big Ben," Poe managed to get out before squirming off the queen-sized bed and rolling on the floor. Ben finally sat upright, leaning against the wall, while Finn sat up next to him and gave Ben a shoulder squeeze.

Ben's room looked just the same as it did when he left home. His walls were painted navy blue with posters of his favorite bands still up, collecting dust. His desk had old books he left behind along with a small radio and a photo of him, Poe, Finn, and their other friend Hux on graduation day.

The only difference was his bed lacked bedsheets and pillows, his drawers were empty, and his closet was filled with old photo projects he had worked on in high school and college. He always told his parents that he didn't want them plastered everywhere, no matter how proud they were of him, so Leia made sure to store them away.

"It's good to be back finally. It was getting old traveling. Plus it's clear you both need me to survive," Ben says in a flat tone.

"I see you're in good spirits, all things considering," Finn says in a low tone," Sorry about Jenna."

"Yeah, that really sucks. I'm sorry for your...loss?"

"Poe, really? She's not dead you idiot," Finn says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell do I say? I'm sorry she cheated, she was a bitch anyway," Poe shrugs.

"POE!" Finn and Ben look at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Whatever, where's Hux? I thought he was supposed to show up," Poe points to Finn, who then checks his phone for messages.

Ben decides to look at his phone as well: 1 Missed Call, 2 Text Messages from Uncle Luke, welcoming him home and reminding him about his interview scheduled for Monday. He starts to text back Luke when he hears _her_ name. Alina.


	2. home. pt 2

"Alina?"Ben asks.

"Yeah, she's coming. Hux is finally getting her out of the house, thank God. She's been too busy with work, dummy forgets she has a brother who misses her,"Poe starts looking around Ben's desk,"they've been engaged for a few months now, remember?"

"That's right, I wished them both congratulations, but she never responded to my message," Ben shrugged as he looked back down at his phone. He didn't care that the girl he had a huge crush on when he was younger, the little sister to Poe Dameron, was engaged. He didn't care at all that it was with Armitage Hux, his other best friend. He also didn't care that she never once messaged him back after he congratulated them. It wasn't like he was petty about it.

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

Eventually the guys made it downstairs, just as Han walked through the door.

"Hey kid!"

"Dad," Ben immediately hugs his dad, causing Han to almost drop the brown bag holding the 2 bottles of whiskey in his hands. They give each other a shoulder pat before Poe squeezes in between them to grab the bag from Han. Finn follows Poe to the kitchen, ready to bug Leia while she cooks. Han and Ben follow behind.

"Hey don't open both! I'm saving one for the kid as a housewarming gift!"Han glances over at his son, who can't stop grinning at his dad.

He almost lost Han a year ago when he had a heart attack. Ben was stuck in Australia when he got the news about his dad. He felt so guilty about not being there for him. The heart attack was one reason why Han and Leia decided to leave the family home. Life was too short, it was time to hit the road together.

"Is Rey coming? And where's Chewie?," Ben asked as he sat at the island while Leia cooked.

"She should be here soon, she took Chewie to the vet yesterday and kept him overnight," Leia said as she stirs at her spaghetti sauce," dinner should be ready soon, set the tables boys." Finn, Poe, and Ben get up to grab the utensils, plates and cups, then head to the dining room.

"And while they do that, i'm getting a drink," Han said. Leia whispers to Han,"Our boy is finally home," as she leans in for a kiss.

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

Once the guys are done, Ben goes to grab his bags he left at the front door when the door swings open and nearly hits him in the face. "Yoohoo! We're here!" Rey yells in a singsong tone as she walks in with Chewie, a brown scottish deerhound.

Her outfit consists of a black bomber jacket, a white crop top, and some black skinny jeans with a hole on the left knee. She wore white vans, and topped off her look with some space buns.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Ben! What are you doing crouching down like that?"

"I was getting my bags! Do you knock?" Ben scolds her.

"I've missed you too asshole," she takes off Chewie's leash and goes to hug Ben. He gives her a tight squeeze. "Where's Poe?"

"Poe? Why Poe? You're not- you and him?"Ben looks back at down the hall then back at Rey.

"Oh yeah, we're a thing. He didn't tell you? Im um...expecting," she whispers.

Ben gives her a confused look before she immediately bursts out laughing. Ben scoffs at her and starts walking back to the dining room where everyone is getting ready to sit down.

"Im kidding, Benny! No, he wants me to set him up with my friend Kaydel. You'll meet her Monday."

"IF I get the job. Your dad is being difficult."

"You WILL get the job, I've seen your website, your photos are beautiful. Plus you'll end up meeting her anyways, she's dad's assistant."

"He wants someone to take pictures of models. That's easy. Boring, but easy. Not to sound cocky, but I can do it. I don't see why I have to do this stupid interv-"

The doorbell interrupts Ben's rant. He looks at Rey who looks at the door then back to him. "Well? It's your home, go answer it, i'll be in the kitchen."

Ben walks back over to the door, it all feels like slow motion. He wishes he could see who was beyond the door, but deep down he knows. His hands are sweaty. _What is going on with me?_

He opens the door, and sees Armitage Hux holding flowers. Ben lets out a small sigh of relief. _See? It's just him. Why would I care if she were here?_ He smiles at Hux and leans in for a hug.

"Hux!"

"Solo! Welcome home! How was your flight? Hurry up Alina!" He yells over the porch towards the driveway.

 _Shit_.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alina will finally be in the next chapter, sorry for the buildup!


	3. nostalgia.

*Alina*

"Hurry up Alina!" Hux yells out. Alina quickly gives herself a once-over, making sure her foundation is even on her neck. She fixes a few flyaways and gets out of Hux's white Porsche.

She wore a white long sleeve, a burnt orange skirt that went just below the knee patterned with white polka dots, and some nude booties. She wore a nude pea coat as an added touch. Her hair was down in long dark waves, one side tucked behind her ear.

As she walked around the car going towards the house, it felt like time stood still. Her nerves were getting the best of her prior to being here at The Solo's, but once she saw Ben she felt at home. He wore a grey short sleeve that really showed how toned he had gotten since he was away, and some dark jeans.

_It's been so long._

"Sorry, just making sure I had my phone. Hey Ben, welcome home," she said cheerily.

Hux stepped aside as Ben leaned over to hug her. Alina wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head resting just below his chest.He smelled like a sandalwood candle. As she tried pulling away, it almost felt like he didn't want to let go, but he did. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a huge grin.

"I see you still haven't grown since the last time I saw you," Ben laughed.

She let out a sigh,"I see you're still picking on me for something I have no control over."

Ben chuckled, and stared a little too long at Alina, but not enough to throw Hux off.

"It's good seeing you two, come on in. We're about to sit down to eat."

As soon as they walked in, Ben took their coats, he was talking with Hux while she looked around. _Everything looks just the same since I was last here. I've missed this place._

Alina knew the Solo's very well due to being Rey's best friend. Rey spent a ton of time there when her father was out of town for work. It was a home away from home for the Dameron siblings.

Ben and Hux were still catching up when she cleared her throat to interrupt them. She glanced at Ben, then immediately at Hux.

"I'm just going to go say hi."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Hux gave her a nod then a small smile.

Alina smiled back, then walked towards the smell of garlic bread. As she made it to the kitchen, her and Leia lock eyes, but before she could say hello, she feels someone's arms around her waist, and she is lifted off the floor. She giggles as she smells her big brothers cologne.

"Baby sis! Where have you been my little sol?" Poe says as he puts her back down.

"I'm sorry, i've been so busy with work," she gives him a tight hug. As she looks over his shoulder, she sees Rey and Finn. "Hey guys! It's been a hot minute, Finn. How are you?"She gives him a big hug as well.

"Doing good, still in medical school, still loving it," he says with a smile.

Rey gives Alina a wink and they immediately start fighting playfully.

"Watch the buns!Watch the buns! It took me forever to get the flyaways slicked down!" Rey yelled.

"Girls, knock it off, Alina get your butt over here," Han said, his arms out waiting for a hug.

Alina quickly made her way to him and almost knocked him over with her hug.

"We missed you kiddo."

"I know."

Once she let go of Han, she glances over at Leia. Leia gave her knowing look.

Alina fixed her posture as she walked over to her. Alina cleared her throat prepared to say something but said nothing when Leia continued to hold her stare.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just want to remember this moment. It's been so long since you've come over, you never know when the next time-"

"Leia..." Alina said in a whisper. Leia glances over to Han who gives her a smirk. She looks back at Alina and gives her a halfhearted smile. Alina knows what she wants to say, but relieved that she doesn't keep going. _Always with the mom guilt._

"Congratulations again, let me see that ring," Leia grabs Alina's left hand to look at the 14k white gold halo ring."It's beautiful Alina. Your mom would've been so proud of you."

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

Ben was ready to eat his favorite meal, spaghetti from scratch. Leia and Han brought out the food as Ben and his friends sat down. They were all able to all catch up while enjoying delicious food. Rey leaned over to ask Alina about wedding planning, not realizing the table got a little quiet. Alina could feel her face getting hot. Regardless of the fact that she grew up with everyone there, she didn't like being put on the spot.

"Lina? Did you hear me?" Rey asked.

"I-Im sorry, what was your question?"

"I asked if you had any ideas on what you want to do? For the wedding?"

"Well-"

"She's being indecisive, right sweetheart?" Hux intervened,"She can't decide if she wants a destination wedding or big venue."

"Destination? Go to Vegas,"Han said as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone laughed as Han gave Alina a wink. _Nice save, Mr. Solo._

Alina wanted to change the subject so she glanced at Ben to ask him a question, but he looked a little pale. "Are you okay Ben?"She asked in a concerned tone.

"Hm? Yeah, i'm great, I think I ate too much."

"Well why don't we all clean up and relax in the living room?" Leia says as she gets up from the table. Everyone else follows suit. One thing Leia always did when she had the kids over was have everyone do a chore.You don't get away with making messes in her house.

As Alina was gathering the plates, Ben walked past her and gave her a small smile. She could smell his cologne again. She zoned out, thinking of the times where all she wanted was for him to hold her. Her first real crush. She felt so silly. He never liked her in that way, he would've said something. 

Ben Solo, the bravest guy she knew, second to her brother. The guy who danced with her after her prom because she came home crying. Ben was just being nice.  
Her date tried to take advantage of her. Ben was home from college and was spending the weekend with Poe. It turned her night around, until her brother came downstairs, wearing all black, fully prepared to find the guy and trash his car, maybe even rough up the guy with Ben's help. She and Ben couldn't stop laughing at his ensemble as it consisted of black sweats that were a little too baggy on him, and some black Adidas. It was a memory she never wanted to forget, but that's all it was now. A memory.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard Hux come up to her. 

"Everything all right?" He asked as he brushed her hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay just checking. We're all going to sit in the living room and chat for a bit, but then we need to head home," he said. Alina gave him a quick nod before lowering her head and biting her lip. He grabbed her chin gently to look at him. "You know I don't like when you do that," he whispered.

Alina quickly stopped. "Sorry. Won't happen again," she says with a smile.

"It's alright. Honest mistake. I don't want you ruining your pretty lips," he gives her a small peck on her cheek before walking away.A chill ran through her whole body.

She could hear everyone talking in the other room, so she grabbed the remaining dishes and headed for the kitchen, where Ben was standing all alone, staring out the sliding door. Her body no longer felt tense as she walked in. He turned to see who walked in and he gave her a smile, those perfect dimples making another appearance.


	4. nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: emotional, verbal and physical abuse towards the end of the chapter. Although it will be part of the plot, I will not go in to complete description of physical abuse. I will ALWAYS let you know ahead of time. If at any point I don't, message me and I will fix what I need to. Thank you for reading. My DMs are open if you want to talk

"Hey, are you okay?" Alina asked as she walked further into the kitchen,dishes in hand.

Ben took a few steps forward in her direction, giving her a smile. Oh yeah, just enjoying the quiet. Need help loading the dishwasher?"

"Sure,"she said,"I'll clean off the plates."

She walked past him to use the disposal,when he got a whiff of her perfume.  
 _Lavender, she's always smelled so good-wait,shut up Ben._

The two settled in comfortable silence as Alina cleaned off the plates while Ben properly put away the dirty dishes.

Once Ben was finished, he happened to look towards the hallway and see Leia walking by, who flashed a smile towards him, before heading to the other room where everyone else was,a faint sound of Hux and Rey arguing about who had the better car. He turned back around to see Alina resting her back against the sink,watching the trees gently sway just outside the sliding door.

"Everything okay?"he asked.

"Yeah, just lost in thought I guess. I'm really glad you're back,"she reached towards him and patted his chest. As she pulled away, he grabbed her hand. She quickly looked at his very large hand consuming her small ones and looked up at him.

Ben didn't even realize what just happened. He turned beet red and immediately let go.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to-your ring, it's beautiful,"he cleared his throat.

"Oh, thank you Ben." Her face felt hot from embarassment.  
 _What did I think he was going to do? Calm down Alina._

He quickly changed the subject."So,how is everything? Still working for Holdo?"

She quickly nods. "Yeah, it's been fun. I actually have a work trip coming up soon. I'll be meeting some of her clients to talk about upcoming events that require her services, I might even get to plan an event on my own,if I play my cards right,"she said as she started messing with the closest dish towel. She worked under Amilyn Holdo, New York's most popular event planner as her assistant.

"Is she planning your wedding?"

"Um,no. She's pretty pricey, and since I can't make up my mind on what I want, I figured Rey could help me plan it."

"Hux is CEO of First Order Productions, surely he could help pay for it," Ben let out a chuckle as he leaned on the counter facing Alina, "plus, if you have Rey do it, you're bound to have a petting zoo at the reception."

She laughs then gives a small shrug,"he said once I make up my mind he'll help."

They fell back into comfortable silence while looking at Chewie as he made his way into the kitchen. Ben gave him a little head scratch and looked back at Alina.

Alina looked up at him to say something when Finn yelled down the hall.

"Hey you two,get in here we're settling a debate!"

Ben grabbed his glass of whiskey while Alina tossed the towel back on the counter, they both started walking out of the kitchen when Ben turned to look down at her, causing Alina to bump into his chest. She looked up to say sorry but he spoke first.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

"I said are you happy?

A beat.  
"Yes,of course. Why wouldn't I be?"she looks back down at her hands, fidgeting with her ring.

"Well...I'm happy for you."

She could sense disappointment in his tone, but fought back at the urge to ask why.

Ben sipped his drink in silence as they headed for the living room. He tried telling himself he wasn't disappointed,it was stupid. _What's gotten into me?? Why would I ask her that? Why should I feel disappointed? She's happy, that's all that matters. Right?_

As she made her way down the hall, she quickly glanced up at him. _I'm sure he just meant well. Ben was always protective of me. That's what friends do. Right?_

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

Another hour went by where the group laughed, reminisced, and playfully argued with each other. Eventually it was time for everyone to go home.

"I gotta head out, I'll be shadowing another doctor tomorrow," Finn said as he stood up. Poe followed along behind him,as they were roommates.

"I should head back too, I have brunch tomorrow with a friend,"Rey said as she grabbed her jacket.

"What friend?"asked Finn, a little too quickly.

"Just a friend from work, her name is Rose.Why?"

"Oh. No reason, just curious. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah for sure," she gave him a big grin before hugging him tightly. Ben could sense something was up with Finn, but didn't call him out on it.

"Well Ben, I'll see you later,text me.We'll hang out soon,"Finn said.

"Yeah come by the bar, I'll hook you up,"Poe added. Ben gave them a hug simultaneously and kissed them both on the cheek, resulting in everyone laughing at the encounter.

Rey went to hug everyone goodbye,leaving Ben last. She whispered to him,"next time I'll knock,but I won't call ahead.That, I'm never changing."

"Shut up and leave. Be safe."

Finally, it was Hux and Alina left. Hux helped her into her coat and went to tell the Solo's goodbye.

"Let me know what happens at Skywalker's. Maybe I can get you in at First Order if it doesn't work out." He gave Ben a wink.  
"Ready sweetheart?" He said as he looked over at Alina.

She got pretty quiet towards the end of the evening, truthfully she didn't want to leave. It was so nice being around everyone. She rushed to hug Han who lifted her up a little before saying "come back soon, or we're gonna come to you. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, please have safe travels in case I don't see you before you leave." Han gives her a nod.

"Don't leave Ben alone for too long,you're always welcomed here," Leia whispered as she embraced Alina. She glanced over at Ben who was giving Hux a goodbye hug.

"I'll call you if anything changes," Ben says.

Hux flashes a grin at him. "Good, you have my number, if you need anything from us,call or text me. Dinner soon?" Ben gives him a quick nod before looking at Alina who was once again fidgeting.

He lets out a sigh. "Okay kid, I'll see you soon. Maybe if I get this job, I'll hire you to plan a party for me to celebrate," he said with a smirk.

Something inside him was awakening as she stared up at him, her big brown eyes making him want to melt where he stood.

"Okay, but I'll charge you double since you'll be making the big bucks,"she gave him a small punch to his chest as she let out a small giggle.

He reached down to hug her. He could smell the lavender again. It calmed him, yet made his mind wander.

_I don't want her to go. I don't even want to fight it anymore. I want to carry her bridal style out of the house and show her off to the world. I want to kiss her all over, squeeze her face and tell her to stop fidgeting and biting her lip because she's so cute when she does it, that it makes me want to bite her lip just to tease her. I want to yell her name from the rooftops. Why am I feeling this way so suddenly? Was it always there? Of course it was! And it drives me crazy to think that she's....getting married._

_Not_ _to just anyone_ _, but one of my best friends._

His thoughts were cut short when Han cleared his throat. Ben immediately let go of Alina. He looked over to Hux who once again, didn't even notice as he was looking down at his phone texting. Ben combed through his black locks and gave Alina a thin lipped smile.

He may have ruined the moment by patting her on the head like a dog. _What the fuck am I doing??_

"Oh, um, thank you?"she laughed," I'll see you soon, okay?"

As soon as Ben closed the door behind them, he grabbed his bags to bring them up to his room, but not without hearing Han tell Leia,"what the hell was that all about?"

Ben's face went red as he immediately ran up the stairs, Chewie following him up to his room.

Leia tried holding back her laugh,"you know exactly what that was."

\--------x--------x--------x--------x--------

⚠️ **TRIGGER WARNING: emotional, verbal and physical abuse. DO NOT READ FURTHER if this bothers you, I completely understand!** ⚠️

The rain was no longer coming down, but the chilly wind kissed their noses as Hux and Alina walked back to their car, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the house she spent so much time in. She wanted to run back in and feel safe again. She wanted to go back in time and relive that prom night with him.

She felt a twinge of guilt for wanting that.

She sat in her seat and buckled herself in. Hux buckled in and did a double-take at her red lips. He became stone faced. She looked over at Hux who started the car, but wasn't reversing.

He just stared at her. No light in his green eyes.

"Hux? What is it?" She furrowed her brow.

"Your lips."

She touched her lips. They were a little sore from nibbling on them for so long.

"What about them?" She asked as she began to look forward.

"What did I tell you about biting them?" He asked in a more stern tone.

She let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, I just get anxious. It's been so long since I've seen everyone. Maybe if I just saw my friends more-"

He grasped her chin tightly,making her look at him. He pointed at her with his other hand and pulled her face closer to his.

"Don't give me an attitude. You're not good at balancing your work and social life, remember?"

She drew a shaky breath as she stared into his dark eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"That's what I thought. Be grateful that you still have that job. If I wanted to, I'd keep you at home," he snarled as he caressed her lower lip with his thumb. He let out a deep sigh as he then looked down at her lips.

He leaned in closer to her as she whimpered in pain at his grasp, it would surely become a bruise. He gave her a deep kiss as she closed her eyes tight. He let go and began reversing out of the driveway.

"Stop biting your lip, it's fucking disgusting." He gripped her thigh as they drove away. She looked outside her window, holding back her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my DMs are open if you want to talk. Thank you for reading!


End file.
